Kaneki x Touka
by LeinsterWolf
Summary: I figured I'd make this title as straightforward as possible. I'm a commission erotica writer with nearly 10 years experience writing a multittude of different fandoms, mostly dealing with fetishes. If anyone is interested in commissioning me, hit me up. I'd be happy to hear from you!


Touka's heartbeat thundered in her ears as she ran, dark cloak fluttering in her wake. Behind her, the sounds of war echoed through the hallways; the screams of the fighting and dying mixing with the clash of kagune and quinque, the cacophony punctuated by the bass bark of gunfire. The cochlea was under attack. Again.

Aogiri Tree had descended on the facility with all the force of a comet, tearing through the outer walls in seconds to fall on the Doves within. While they were the battering ram, Touka had a subtler mission to fulfil; she was there for Hinami. Even Yomo, her constant shadow throughout the years, had fallen behind to buy her time and she intended to make the most of it. The Ghoul pounded along the narrow, steel corridors, the lighting overhead flickering briefly as an explosion rocked the facility. It wasn't long though, before the noise began to fade away into the distance.

Slowing, Touka gave herself room to breathe, shoulders heaving as she followed the maze of hallways, slipping through junctions without ever pausing to second guess her route. Rounding a corner, she saw the door she'd been looking for ahead. Striding up to it, she punched a code into the keypad to one side and the doorway slid smoothly open. With a nervous glance over her shoulder, she slipped into a large, rectangular room.

A single strip of LED lighting overhead lit the room, casting the corners of the space into gloom. Six doorways led off from the chamber; the one behind her, two on either side and one directly ahead. She moved across the chamber towards the doorway opposite, drawing up suddenly as it slid open in front of her.

Touka's entire body tensed instinctively, amethyst eyes narrowing as she slid into a fighting stance. They snapped open though as she recognised the person silhouetted in the opening, her muscles suddenly going limp.

The man in front of her was different from the last time she'd seen his stupid face, but unmistakable. No matter the years, or the change in hair colour from white back to black; Kaneki would always be Kaneki. Touka's jaw dropped, the breath stolen from her lungs as she stared into the hard lines of his face, all thoughts of fighting forgotten in a heartbeat.

He looked up. Their eyes met, his silver to her purple. His opened wide, mirroring hers as they stared at each other in disbelief for a long second. She watched his surprise turned to horror and then shame as he quickly averted his gaze.

"Kaneki" she breathed.

"Touka" his voice was a soft whisper, "I...what are you doing here?"

She had no idea what to say; a thousand replies came to mind at once and she couldn't grasp one for long enough to voice it. She saw his eyes dip, flow over the jet black cloak she wore and though his expression never changed, she saw realisation dawn.

"I see" he said quietly, "So it's Aogiri. I should have known they would come".

"The last time we met..." Touka began before she realised where that sentence would lead. She could feel tears stinging the corner's of her eyes and had no idea why.

"I didn't recognise you" Kaneki finished for her, then seemed to rethink the words and muttered, "Or...I suppose I did but didn't know it".

"You...became a dove?" Touka said, more a statement than a question, frowning.

"It's a long story" Kaneki told her, the lighting overhead flickering, "One I'm only starting to understand".

Touka could only stare at him for a long second; there was a lot of anger, hurt, resentment, all vying for attention, but none of it seemed to matter just then. None of it seemed important now that he stood in front of her in the flesh. How many times she'd thought about seeing him again after that last night, when Antique burned, all the things they'd say to each other, everything they'd admit and confess together when their paths crossed. If, she'd admitted to herself in the lonely hours of the night, their paths crossed again. Then he'd walked into RE:, accompanied by doves, dressed as one himself, and hadn't even recognised her.

Touka couldn't give in to anger, even if she'd wanted to; not when he looked so pathetically worn down. She'd never been able to stay mad at him. No matter what, he would always be that kid who thought Hinami to read, who could never find the right words, who'd cried to her in that alleyway where they'd first spoken. Instead of the anger she'd anticipated, especially with the adrenaline of the rescue operation flooding through her veins, Touka felt only warm acceptance and she smiled gently. A sad, soft smile that never reached her eyes.

'I knew you could turn your hair colour back" she commented lightly.

Reaching up, Kaneki ran a hand through the scruffy, jet black strands with an embarrassed smile.

"It doesn't matter" she told him, suddenly throwing her arms around his neck and dragging him close with all her strength. The words that she'd longed to say came spilling out, "I'm just so happy to see you again".

She felt his body stiffen against hers as Touka buried her face in his shoulder. Two years ago, she'd never have dreamed of telling him what she just had, or hugging him the way she was now, but so much had changed, for both of them, that it suddenly felt like the most natural thing in the world. His shoulders suddenly slumped, his warm breath caressing her cheek as he exhaled a heavy sigh. With painstaking slowness, his arms came up, circling her back and squeezing gently. A small, guilty part of her wished they were lower, around her waist, but just having him hug her back was enough.

"I missed you, Touka" he whispered.

He squeezed her tight and when his grip loosened, Touka leaned back to look into his eyes. Her hands slid around from behind his neck and she caressed his cheek without thinking about it. He didn't pull away from the touch. Instead, he leaned into it. His eyes met hers as Touka's palm cupped his cheek tenderly, and the breath caught in her throat. Those silver eyes of his darted to her lips.

Nothing had ever felt more needed than what came next. As his eyes locked to hers, Touka leaned in to kiss him. Her chest pressed into his as she pushed him back against the wall. Their lips met after so many years. He pressed into her with surprising force and her body reacted to his touch, melted at the sensation. She gave in to instinct and her body answered. She hummed softly into their first, long awaited kiss, eyes closing, tilting her head to one side as she opened her mouth to his probing tongue.

They kissed for a long, passionate minute, the two Ghouls tangled in each other's arms. After a long kiss, they parted, Touka with a soft smile and Kaneki with a twitchy smirk of his own. The light overhead flickered again and this time, she felt the floor tremble beneath their feet with the force of the explosion.

His body was pressed hard against her, pressure on her breasts and as Touka shifted, she felt something that made her heart skip; a warm firmness between his legs, grazing her thigh. Breaking their kiss, she gulped and looked up at him, timidly licking her lips. Kaneki stared back, his smile shaky, muscles trembling with unspoken desire. Another explosion rippled through the floor beneath them.

Kaneki frowned, firmly taking her hand and leading her through another doorway. Touka followed without protest. He led her down a short, plain hallway and into another chamber. Here, a stool sat in front of a large glass window, with an open doorway set to one side, leading into a spacious cell, the entire place dimly lit by overhead lights. He released her hand reluctantly and turned to face her.

"This was Hinami's cell" he muttered softly, "As soon as I heard the facility was under attack, I came here and released her. She's safe. I led her to a secret exit".

Touka moved past him, into the cell, which was more spacious than she'd expected from the Doves, but as bare as any room she'd ever seen. Her gaze roaming across the sparse walls, lingering on the bed in one corner. Kaneki followed her into the room. Turning to look at him, Touka found herself at a loss for words. He didn't meet her eyes, instead looking to one side at nothing in particular.

Touka smiled as a question came to mind.

"Hey Kaneki" she said softly, "So, I've been wondering...are you still a virgin?"

"Touka!" he said, gaping at her now, somehow managing to blush at the bluntness of her question, "W-what?"

"That sounds like a yes to me" Touka smirked.

Reaching out, she placed a hand on his chest, surprised by his chiselled pecs, easily felt even through his shirt. Grasping the material, she pulled him to her and kissed him hard, their lips locking again for another long second. As their tongues twined, she shuffled, turning him gently to one side until his back was to the bed. Breaking their kiss with a naughty smirk, she pushed him back onto it. His knees hit the edge of the mattress and Kaneki fell back onto it, looking suddenly like that scared schoolboy she'd known so long ago. He went to sit back up and, with a scoff, she shoved him onto his back.

"Stay" she commanded firmly.

Reaching down, she quickly undid the buttons of her jet black robe. They whispered to the floor, revealing a figure hugging purple and grey shirt, alongside a pair of black shorts. She kicked off her boots and smoothly straddled his thighs, leaning over him. Her hair fell between them as she planted her hands on his chest, staring longingly into his eyes. They didn't look so sad anymore; she could see the glint of excitement in them now, could feel it between his legs. Grinning, Touka leaned down and this time, their kiss lasted longer.

It was deep and full of longing, her eyes closing amidst the curtain of her purple hair as she slid her tongue into his mouth. His own moved to meet it, clumsy and awkward, which was hardly surprising. Touka rocked her hips back and forth gently, tracing the outline of his shaft through his pants, the sensation sending a shiver through her entire body as she felt it stiffening quickly.

On top of him, at long last, her heartbeat was racing, thundering in her ears until it was all she could hear. Their hands ran wild, sliding and groping blindly; she felt him trail fingertips tentatively across her ass, rising to cup her lower back, drag her hips down into his, begging her to keep going without needing to say a word. Breaking their kiss after a long, intense moment, she grinned down at him. Kaneki's eyes drifted open, his breath bathed, shoulders rising and falling slowly.

Leaning down, Touka planted a soft, cute kiss on his nose. Then her grin returned. Touka slid smoothly back down his body. Kaneki propped himself up on his elbows, watching as she slipped gracefully onto her knees between his thighs. He gasped, the sound sharp as her hands slid up his thighs, slow and smooth. Her fingers reached his belt and she undid its clasp with a soft rattle. Her one visible eye remained fixed on him as she loosened his trousers, then flickered down to his groin as she dragged his pants down over them. Beneath, he wore plain grey boxers, loose enough to avoid perfectly outlining his package, but still enough to give her an impression of his cock beneath.

Gentle, she reminded herself; it was his first time. She didn't want to scare him. She had no doubt he could handle himself in almost any situation, but this was unfamiliar territory for him and she wanted to make sure it was as perfect for him as she could make it. His shoes went to one side and she eased his pants down over his ankles. She looked up into his face, met and held his eyes, as her hands slid back to his thighs.

Reaching his boxers, Touka hooked a finger into their waistband and, never taking her eyes off his, slid the cotton down over his legs. Only then did she let her gaze fall to his groin, despite how the sight had demanded her attention ever since being revealed. His shaft, pinker than the surrounding flesh, ridged with blue veins, lay pointing upwards, already partially stiff. He was bigger than she'd expected from his wiry frame, surprisingly thick. His pubic hair was, even more surprisingly, neatly trimmed.

"Huh" she hummed thoughtfully, reaching up to sweep a stray strand of purple hair back behind one ear, "The carpet matches the drapes. Did it turn white when your hair did?"

It was a clumsy question, but she didn't think a moan of lust would have helped settle Kaneki's nerves. Touka had never been great with jokes though and this just seemed like yet another one that had fallen short of the mark. Seeing him gulp nervously, though, made her smirk. She doubted he'd looked so nervous in years. Deciding to spare him the agony of thinking up some sort of stupid answer, she simply said, "Your shirt".

Kaneki flopped onto his back, hands clumsy as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He squirmed and struggled out of it in the least graceful way possible, while Touka sat patiently, only just holding back her burning need to start fucking him. His body was something else; Kaneki was all lean, toned muscle. Not the form of a body building steroid junkie, but the slender figure of a fighter. Propping himself back up, he unintentionally drawing attention to the slabs of muscle across his gut as they rippled, highlighting abs. Touka couldn't resist any longer. She just wanted him buried inside her already.

His warm shaft bucked as she wrapped her fingers around it. The flesh was hard, pulsing to the beat of his heart against her palm. It grew rigid in an instant, veins standing taut to create ridges across his skin. Touka peered past his pink tip as his foreskin unravelled, up the length of his toned body into his startled eyes. She flashed her naughtiest grin. The kind of grin no one had ever had the right to see before.

Tilting his cock to one side, Touka leaned down and opened her mouth. Opening her soft lips, she dragged her tongue up one side of his cock. Kaneki let out a grunt, his body tensing with pleasure as she left a trail of saliva behind, his hot shaft growing almost uncomfortably hard in her grip. Reaching his tip, she angled it towards her lips and swirled her tongue across the meaty flesh. She couldn't help grinning at the taste, flashing her canines.

She dragged her tongue across the other side of his shaft, drawing another delicious gasp from him. This time though, when she swept her tongue across his tip, she tasted something different; a drop of Kaneki's salty pre. Angling his thick cock towards her lips, Touka parted them and slipped his tip inside. This time, Kaneki let out a long, loud moan of pleasure. That was all the encouragement she needed to close her lips around his flesh and slide down the length of his cock.

Touka hadn't blown anyone in a while and ended up misjudging his length, gagging noisily as she hit her gag reflex.

"A-are you okay?" Kaneki gasped, reaching for her, but Touka stopped him dead in his tracks with a glare from her one visible eye.

Exhaling through her nose, since her lips were sealed tight around his flesh, she closed her eyes and began sliding smoothly up and down its length. Touka tried to keep the motion as slow and smooth as possible. Slow was sexy, right? He throbbed against her tongue, leaking thick strands of salty pre across the back of her throat as she filled the room with the soft 'slurp-slurping' of her sucking him off. That sound was joined by the almost painful grunts and growls from Kaneki, the muscles along his legs standing as rigid as his cock.

It took her a few bobs before Touka realised she should probably be doing something with her tongue and instinct made her drag it up the underside of his cock. Reaching his tip, she lashed it with her tongue, swiping it clean of his delicious pre. As she worked, Touka felt her own heat building; the warmth between her thighs growing, itching mercilessly, begging to be scratched.

First though, she focused on him. She wanted him to enjoy every second of his first time. Touka had no idea how long he'd be able to hold out when this was his first time, but that was only another incentive for her to keep things slow. She didn't want a face full of cum before she was ready for it.

Easing off his shaft, leaving it bathed in her warm saliva, Touka licked her lips clean while stroking a hand up and down his slippery length in a corkscrew motion, rubbing her spit into his flesh. He twitched and groaned, head thrown back into the blankets, hands clenching uselessly by his sides.

"Think you're ready?" she asked softly, her tone husky with lust.

"W-What?" he gasped, looking up at her with wide eyes, "R-ready for what?"

Chuckling softly, Touka released his cock and slid back to her feet. Reaching down, she caught the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her shoulders, revealing the Ghoul's flat, slender stomach and the black, lace fringed bra she wore underneath. She dropped it to one side, revelling in Kaneki's half terrified, half hungry expression.

She reached down to unzip her shorts. They slid down over her hips, pooled at her ankles and almost tripped her as Touka kicked them off. Kaneki didn't seem to mind though; his eyes were drinking in every inch of her milky white skin, from the curves of her bony hips to her modest breasts.

His expression was stunned, but there was a hunger in those grey eyes Touka had never seen before. She'd been expecting him to grin like an idiot through his first time, but then again, she hadn't seen him smile in a very long time. Touka slid one of her hands up a silky soft thigh, to the cleft between her legs. The front of her panties were already wet, a darker patch against the black cotton revealing just how excited she was. She slid a fingertip up the outline of her pussy, sending a jolt of warmth through her hips. His cock bucked at the sight and that alone was more than enough to spur Touka into action.

Hooking a finger into the waistband of her panties, Touka slipped them down over her hips, worked them lower to reveal the soft, plump opening nestled between her thighs. Kicking the underwear free, she quickly shuffled up onto the bed over him, smoothly mounting Kaneki. She lowered herself over his cock, hunkering down over him. Her knees sank into the mattress to either side of his hips as she settled into place and reached down, taking his hands. She brought them to her waist, settled them into place against her toned ass.

Leaving them there, she reached under her arms and smoothly undid her bra. Dragging it off, she unveiled her petite, firm breasts, nipples already standing to attention. Kaneki's hands slid up her sides, towards them, but Touka slapped them away and forcefully returned them to her hips; she wanted them there and nowhere else just then, close to what she was about to do.

This freed up her hands; Touka's left pressed down on Kaneki's chest, clammy flesh to hard muscle, while her right slid between their legs. Rising onto her knees to create some space, he gasped as she gripped his dick, still slick with her saliva. Angling it upwards, Touka grunted as his warm tip grazed across the throbbing entrance to her pussy. Their groans combined as his tip slipped inside with a soft, wet sound. His rock hard rod parted her dripping wet lips, spread her pussy achingly wide as Touka let out a strangled gasp of pleasure. With it anchored between her legs, she slumped forward.

Her warm breath washed across his face and their eyes met again. Touka lowered herself onto the length of Kaneki's cock. It slid deep into her body, stretching her pussy wide as they clasped in on his thick flesh.

"A-Are" he grunted, " You okay?"

"Shut. Up" she growled.

Her ass pressed down against his thighs as she consumed the entire length of his shaft, feeling it buck inside her body with enough strength to send warmth coursing through her hips. Closing her eyes, Touka gave her aching pussy a second to adjust to his size, impaling herself on his throbbing cock.

They snapped open when she felt Kaneki's hands slide up to her breasts and this time, she didn't slap them away. His rough fingers massaged the tender flesh, making her grunt. His hands were warm and rough against her tits and when a thumb found her nipple, her body went rigid.

Leaning down, Touka kissed him again, harder this time, shoving her tongue into his mouth. She delved deep, deep as his cock in her pussy, tasting every inch of him she could. While his hands caressed his tits, moved up over her slender shoulders, Touka's hand found his scruffy hair and she raked her fingers through it, stroking him as she began to move slowly on top of him.

She grunted into their kiss, broke away to give herself some room to breathe as she started riding Kaneki's cock. It filled her to the brim, stretched her aching body wide as her ridged walls gripped him hungrily. His fingers massaged her breasts, nails digging into her sensitive skin hard enough to make her gasp.

Touka's pace was slow and smooth, gliding up and down his cock to massage every inch of his sensitive, throbbing flesh with her dripping pussy. His already hard body tensed with each grind of her hips, as she rose until only his tip remained inside to anchor them together before sliding back down in one smooth motion until her ass touched his thighs.

His searing hot tip stroked every inch of her clasping inner walls, her cum combining with the pre pumping from his body. She rocked her hips, swivelling from side to side, letting him graze every part of her he could reach; her movements were slow and clumsy, but just then, neither of them seemed to mind.

"Fuck" he grunted, "Ugh, good girl. That's it Touka, it feels so good".

Clumsy, stupid words she'd expected from him, but they still made her smile. Hearing him say 'good girl', praising her, also had her cum flowing, so she wasn't about to start complaining. Something about those words struck a kinky chord in her.

"Really?" she grinned, "Am I a good girl?"

His hands slid roughly away from her taut nipples and down across her ribs, making Touka jerk as he hit a ticklish spot, but that only made them share a breathless giggle as he explored her body. His fingers traced down to her curvy hips, where his palms settled into place over her ass cheeks and suddenly gripped them painfully tight.

Kaneki's lips twisted into a smile. He hoisted her up off his cock, which flopped back against his stomach, trailing a mixture of their sweet cum. Touka gasped as he smoothly slipped out from under her and forcefully rolled her onto her back. He hauled her to the edge of the bed, settling her thighs to either side of his hips, spreading her legs wide.

Reaching down, Kaneki gripped his cock, slathered with their warm cum and lowered it towards her pussy, still grinning wildly. Touka tensed with a breathless grunt as his slippery, searing hot tip parted her pussy. Kaneki sank himself smoothly to the hilt in her body, sheathing himself in her silken heat. She whined, begging for more, writhing under him as his bucking cock leaked pre into her body.

Leaning over her, Kaneki smoothly caught her wrists and pinned them to either side of her shoulders, lowering his weight over her. Touka lifted an eyebrow inquisitively, a smirk playing about her lips.

"Afraid I'll hit you or something?" she asked.

Grinning, Kaneki drew back his hips, pinning her firmly in place and his first thrust in control hammered their hips together, sent pleasure exploding through her stomach.

"O-ooooooh, Kaneki" she groaned, breath hitching in her throat. "Ooooh daddy. Fuck your princess". The words spilled before she could catch them, but Touka didn't care; she'd never confessed that particular kink to anyone but there it was.

The words surprised him, but with his cock inside her, Kaneki wasn't about to question them. If she wanted to be naughty, he could be naughty.

He grunted as he started to fuck her, filling the room with the soft 'slap-slap-slap' of their skin meeting. He gasped, warm breath washing across her nipples and neck. After so many years, after so many pent up thoughts, so much time spent stroking himself thinking about her, Kaneki fucked her, matching each thrust with a pant.

"That's it" he grinned down at her, "Moan for me. Moan for your daddy, bitch".

Kaneki felt awkward saying those words, but seeing her slender body writhe and arc under him let him know it was exactly what Touka wanted to hear.

The muscles across his gut rippled, abs standing taut as he slid back and forth, quickly building to a fast, hard rhythm, his fingers tightening around her thin wrists as he pounded his cock into her body. He gripped her painfully hard, pinning her in place, bracing her under his weight.

Kaneki suddenly leaned down, his lips hungrily seeking hers, chest heaving against her breasts as his tongue dove possessively into her mouth. This time, he was in complete control, and as he felt her arch her body up into his, slowed his pace, dragging his length teasingly in and out of her body.

His hair scratched and tickled her face as Touka's hands closed into fists, struggling against him. Breaking their kiss with a whispered chuckle, he leaned back, sweat beading his brow above glinting eyes, framed by his scruffy, jet black hair.

"You okay?" he asked, the barest hint of concern in his voice. Gone was the nervous boy; he'd found his rhythm now and seemed intent on annoying her. His feral grin broadened and Kaneki continued, "Too rough for my little princess?"

"Not rough enough" she moaned up at him teasingly.

"Not bad for a virgin?"

Touka managed to roll her one visible eye, amethyst hair strewn around her face and he grinned brightly at the gesture. As if to prove a point, he gave a hard thrust into her body, watching as she writhed, struggling against his iron grip.

"Ooooooh" she breathed, throwing her head back, "Fuck!"

"Good girl" he grinned, "Let me hear you. Cum for daddy".

Touka let loose a long moan of pleasure, letting it burst past her grit teeth as his hips slid back and forth, filling her to the brim each time his cock sank into her slender body. She wrapped her legs around his hips, hauled him close, his stroke slow but hard.

Touka rolled her wrists in his grip and Kaneki released them, his hands returning eagerly to her body as she reached up to encircle his shoulders, wrapping him in as much of her body as she could. His hands glided down over her sides, settled over her hips, fingers biting deep, holding her. Touka's roamed over his chiselled shoulders, pressing firmly against his hard flesh, massaging his muscles.

Every thrust set her petite breasts bouncing and Kaneki buried his face between them, lashing his wet tongue across each of her hard nipples in turn, leaving a trail of saliva. Warmth spread through her flesh, dragging a gasp from her lips. Her fingers rose to rake through his hair roughly. Rising, he drew a tongue across her angular collarbone, nuzzling into the side of her neck. Touka tilted her head to the opposite side, exposing herself. Just as he had before.

Warm breath caressed her throat as he opened his lips, teeth grazing across her soft skin. Her breath caught in her throat, held hostage with sudden expectation. It wasn't a pinch; when Kaneki's teeth sank into her flesh, it was hard enough to leave dimples, deep enough to make her sigh in release. The sharp pain was enough to burst the dam, to release the flood that had been building ever since she'd kissed him.

Every muscle in her body locked up as a fresh wave of tingling pleasure erupted between her legs.

'O-oh fuck" she gasped, "I'm gonna-"

Touka trailed off as she gasped and grunted her way through an explosive orgasm, showering his cock in her cum. Kaneki released her, leaning back to look into her face as the muscles across Touka's legs twitched and spasmed. Her hands slid down his neck, fingers arching into his back, raking her fingernails across his pale skin as she gripped him as hard as she could. Her chest heaved as Touka rode out her orgasm, his cock throbbing pleasantly inside her body.

"D-did you..." he heaved a breath, "Just...?"

Touka heaved a breath into his face, heavy lidded eyes suddenly weary. Still, she caught his hair in one hand and gently pulled his head to one side.

"My turn" she whispered, pulling him close. "C'mere daddy"

Kaneki gasped when she bit him, his body tensing up as she latched onto his neck. Her claws bit deep into his back, clawed across his shoulder blades as she bit deep. Bracing his feet on the floor, Kaneki seemed to go into overdrive, thrusting into her as hard and fast as he could, plunging his entire length into her dripping wet pussy with each arch of his hips.

He released her grip on her neck, leaving behind pinprick dimples in his princess's neck, his mouth opening wide as his threw his head back, filling the room with a loud, long groan of lust. The sound trailed away into a growl through grit teeth as he hammered his hips into hers, bouncing her on his cock, hands gripping her hips painful tight.

Touka's legs locked around his hips, anchoring them together, pulling him into her warm pussy, coating his cock with her cum, her dripping wet lips clutching at every inch of his bucking flesh. He buried himself in her sheath of warm flesh and his cock throbbed as he suddenly sprayed his warm, thick load into her pussy.

Kaneki let out a trembling groan as he sprayed his cum into her pussy, cock pumping rope after thick rope into her body. Touka gasped, bit into her lower lip and shuddered as she came a second time, their cum flooding together inside her body, her nails biting into his back.

Kaneki let out a soft yelp as his groan ended, his body jerking as his muscles suddenly loosened, trailing off into a shaky sigh. Shoulders heaving, breathing coming hard and fast, Kaneki panted over her, eyes squeezed shut in the immediate afterglow of their combined orgasm. Her hands slid free of his shoulders, flopped onto the blankets to either side in exhaustion, her sweat beaded breasts rising and falling quickly.

His hips bucked by instinct, rocking her as he humped her once or twice more, making sure he'd pumped every single drop of his load into the Ghoul. His hands grazed up her body, brushed Touka's bangs out of her face slowly. Kaneki leaned down to kiss her softly, pecking repeatedly at her lips. Opening her amethyst eyes, she looked up into his, seeing the mad joy behind those silver orbs.

They both suddenly gasped as he arched his hips backwards, dragging the length of his cock out of her pussy with a soft slurp. Moaning softly, Touka writhed backwards onto the bed, making enough room for Kaneki to slump onto her and drag his legs up onto the hard mattress after him.

Pushing himself up onto his hands on trembling arms, he stared down at her and she could only gaze back with a gentle smile, hair framing her face as the afterglow of her orgasms warmed between her legs, spreading like fire as her aching muscles began to relax.

He lay half across her still, their heaving stomachs grinding against each other with every breath, their sweat streaked skin pressed close. Touka watched as creases appeared between his brows, deepening as his eyes began to water.

"Thank you" he whispered in that broken voice of his.

Touka's first instinct was to laugh off his gratitude, to snap a witty response or berate him for it, but she couldn't deny her gut instinct. Smiling sweetly, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Pulling him down to her, Touka softly kissed his forehead.

"Shhh" she whispered softly in his ear, "Hush now". She stroked his hair back from his face so she could see his eyes and smiled.

"Was it that bad?" she asked tenderly and Kaneki choked out a laugh.

"It could have been worse" he answered.

"Don't let it go to your head" Touka chuckled before nuzzling his chin up to meet hers. Her eyes drifted shut as she kissed him, long and deep, her fingers softly stroking his hair.


End file.
